


Bartender Secrets

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is protective over Mickey, M/M, Mickey is shook by his level on insight, but also he knows everything, can Kev shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Kev is a knowlegable piece of shit and shares some things he has learnt about Ian and Mickey's realtionship. Kev talks about some bad memories and Ian protects Mickey and takes the attention away from him.





	

Ian and Mickey were out with the Gallaghers at the Alibi. The night had been a success so far, not even Frank had turned up. 

Kev was watching Mickey trying to stop himself from looking at Ian when he said 'you started fucking when you were 16 right?' Mickey spluttered 'what the fuck? How would you even fucking know that, you creep?' Kev ignored the aggression and said 'you were good at hiding the whole gay thing before Ian.' Mickey just nodded as a truer sentence was never said before.

Kev smirked and felt he knew Mickey enough to also comment 'plus, you passed out once moaning fuck me, Gallagher in your sleep. So I assumed it was either Lip or Ian who was screwing you.' Ian snorted loudly and covered his mouth and Lip's face scrunched up disgusted. 

Mickey said 'fuck you!' Kev ignored him 'then Ian mysteriously leaves and you got drunk every night and would not stop asking about him. It was so annoying.' Mickey's eyes were wide and he muttered 'not true,' as Ian just felt warm and fuzzy inside.

Kev was on a roll now, clearly loving the feeling of revealing secrets only a bartender would notice over the years. 'Realised you wern't just fucking. You were happy as shit. Barely drank. Then one day Terry came in and started talking about how he fucked up a few fags...' Mickey did not hear the next few words and his head got cloudy like it always did when Terry was mentioned. '... Fiona was complaining to Vee that Ian was acting weird and you kept getting drunk and fucking crying. Shit, who knew a Milkovich did that? You punched a fucking hole in the wall near when Ian used to sit. Anyway, next thing you fucking know, Terry is proudly telling every one about your shotgun fake wedding to the whore and Ian is hammered watching like he wanted to kill her.' 

Mickey felt dizzy and gross and knew all eyes were on him. Kev continued, oblivious to the fact no one wanted to carry on seeing Mickey hurting. 'Guess I knew it was love when you didn't even go home that night. Your fucking new whore wife and Terry were waiting at home and you passed out here after screaming, holding Ian's watch.'

Mickey asked quietly 'how did you know it was his?' Kev smiled 'Ian asked to borrow it but Gallaghers never gave shit back. Knew the fucker liked it.' Ian had no idea Mickey was the one who had his fucking watch. He thought he had lost it.

Ian had not said much during Kev's whole little speech. He knew it was too fucking accurate and couldn't figure out how to get the attention away from Mickey. He said loudly 'fuck off Kev. Vee said I could keep your stupid fucking watch!' Mickey knew it was a stupid comment, but was glad Ian tried to remove some eyes off of him. Every one got the memo and carried on while Mickey asked for a shot.

Ian watched worriedly as Mickey had his 3rd shot. 'Erm Mick, are you okay?' Mickey just slumped looking sad and Ian wasn't sure what to do. 'Fucking hate this bar. Only bad shit has happened here.'

Ian glared at Kev who looked guilty. Ian rushed 'not only bad shit. Remember when we broke in when Kev was asleep and fucked on the pool table?' Kev opened his mouth but Fiona shushed him. 'Or after you came out and I finally got to bash Terry's fucking face in?  
Or when you got out of juvie got drunk and I gave you a really good hummer in the toilets? Or when-' Mickey cut him off smiling. 'You don't need to read out the whole list, Ian. I get it. We have fucked in here plenty. Not too much of a shithole, I guess.'

Ian grinned satisfied with his work and gave Kev a look that was clear not to give Mickey anymore shots. 'Come on, let's go home now, Mick. I don't really like being here either.' Mickey stood up and wrapped his coat around Ian who smiled warmly at his boyfriend. They said their goodbyes but Ian returned breathlessly, a moment later without Mickey.

He turned to Kev and fumed 'Jesus fucking Christ don't say that shit again! Want him to have another fucking breakdown because you mention that assholes name? What the fuck is wrong with you? Keep it to your damn self!'  
Kev looked visibly shaken as Ian was never the one to have a go at him. Kev mumbled 'sorry' and Lip told him to 'get the fuck out, Lover Boy was waiting.' Ian stuck his middle finger up at Kev and left the bar hearing Carl laugh behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Kev perceptive as shit but blissfully unaware to shut the fuck up in this. I think Kev has always known and silently supported the boys.


End file.
